official_marauders_erafandomcom-20200213-history
Hogwarts
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy is a British Wizarding School located in Scotland. It accepts witches and wizards from England, Scotland, and Ireland. School Location and Information Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is located somewhere in Scotland, near Dufftown. It is on top of a rocky area, and surrounds a lake and forest. Hogwarts is a co-ed secondary school, and attending it is not compulsary, as some people choose to be homeschooled instead. Hogwarts has great security; there are numerous spells and charms cast on the castle so that for a Muggle, it seems like old ruins surrounded by 'Danger' and 'Keep Out' signs. The castle has sloping lawns and fresh gardens, with a loch, forest, and Quidditch Pitch. Facilities in this school include an Owlery. The lake has several aquatic creatures, such as merpeople, Grindylows, and a Giant Squid. Admission and Arrival As soon as a young witch or wizard uses magic, their name is immediately put down for Hogwarts. When a student turns 11, or the year that happens, an owl is sent to them stating that they have been accepted into Hogwarts, and on September 1st, they are to go to Platform 9 3/4 and catch the Hogwarts Express in order to go their. Upon reaching their, first years sail across the Great Lake on canoes. Second years and above are transported across the grounds in carriages. All of the pupil's luggage is brought into their dorms by house-elves. While that happens, first years are sorted into their Houses, and after that, students can enjoy a feast. Houses First years are sorted into their houses by putting on the Sorting Hat, which shouts out the name of the house they belong in. Gryffindor Gryffindor is the house where brave, daring, chivalrous people go to. Their colors are red and gold, and their animal is the lion. The common room and dorms is located at the top of a tower. In order to come in the common room, you need to know a password. Slytherin Slytherin is the house for ambitious and cunning people. Their colors are green and silver, and their animal is the snake. The common room and dorms is located under the lake. In order to come in the common room, you need to know a password. Ravenclaw Ravenclaw is the house for wise scholars. Their colors are blue and bronze, and their animal is the eagle. The common room and dorms is located at the top of a tower, like Gryffindor. In order to come in the common room, you must solve a riddle. Hufflepuff Hufflepuff is the house for honest hardworkers. Their colors are black and yellow, and their animal is the badger. The common room and dorms are located near the kitchen. In order to come in the common room, you must tap barrels in the theme of 'Helga Hufflepuff.' If the rhythm is wrong, or you tapped the wrong barrel, you are doused in vinegar. Uniform Hogwarts uniform consists of simple black robes and a pointed black hat. Known Students James Potter Lily Evans Sirius Black Teresa Berlitz Alice Fortescue Sasha Monnet Remus Lupin Nymphadora Tonks Edward Lupin Victoire Weasley Dominique Weasley Regulus Black Marlene McKinnon Bellatrix Black Andromeda Black Narcissa Black Peter Pettigrew Athena Berlitz McKinnon Family Dorcas Meadowes Lucius Malfoy Molly Prewett Roxanne Weasley Fred Weasley II Lucy Weasley Rosendorf Family Wisteria Weasley Molly Weasley II Prewett Family Mirajane Swan Begonia Fudge Augustus Rookwood